


The miracle of having met you

by Ritsumao (Crea)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, RTMO Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-26 00:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14390115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crea/pseuds/Ritsumao
Summary: Ritsumao week 2018 short story collection.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm too lazy and bad at coming up with titles so, everything will be posted here, yay!
> 
> Talking about titles, this one is incredibly cheesy, isn't it?
> 
> Anyway, rtmo week! This is such a lovely idea for two lovely boys and I'm so happy I get to participate in it. Unfortunately though, this week doesn't catch me in my best moment as it has been too long since I sat down to write properly, so while the quality might not be as good as my other works have been, I hope everyone gets to enjoy it anyway.
> 
> I hope everyone gets to enjoy this week as much as I will!
> 
> I will try to upload something every day here, except on day 6 because I doubt I will have time to finish that one, instead I will publish it on privatter, on twitter (check @RTMOweek to make sure you don't miss any rtmo work this week!) and once it's completely finished it I will post it here in Ao3 as a separate work.

On a first look, there’s nothing different about this day than any other.

It’s a cold day in the middle of winter, so cold that Ritsu can’t even find the strength to complain about it as his face feels like it’s freezing even when he tries to bury it as much as he can on the scarf that Maa-kun so dearly wrapped around his neck.

A cold day in the middle of the winter of his last year of middle school, walking home back together with his neighbour and childhood friend, something that he hopes that will never change, he wishes for it unconsciously, not even wanting to think about the possibility of some day walking this path all by himself.

He’s sure that if he walked by himself, the cold winter would feel even colder and his heart might even freeze.

Still, Maa-kun, young and somewhat brash Maa-kun, as if reading his insecurities decides to bring up the topic that he was trying to avoid so much.

“Even if it’s so cold, spring will arrive soon…” He says, looking up at the dirty grey sky, so dark that it looks as if it would start dropping snow on them in any moment. “And once spring arrives, you will graduate and go to high school…” He adds, and for a second Ritsu sees a hint of sadness, as if life left Maa-kun’s eyes when he thinks about that, but maybe it’s just that the sky is reflecting in them.

It must be that, unlike Ritsu, Maa-kun doesn’t have any reason to feel sad after all. 

Unlike Ritsu, he doesn’t feel a sting in his chest, right in his heart, whenever he thinks about walking alone, being without his childhood friend in a new place.

Painful, so painful that he feels he might collapse in the spot, that he’s unable to continue.

“You still haven’t told me the one you will be going to.” Mao says, glancing at Ritsu, his cheeks and nose having a red colour that seems to take a darker shade every second, probably because even in this cold, he has decided to sacrifice his comfort and given Ritsu the one and only scarf that they had.

“I haven’t?” Ritsu asks, genuinely, tilting his head and thinking that maybe he never mentioned it, the high school he applied for, the one he got accepted in.

“You haven’t.” Mao repeats, looking down, kicking a small pebble on the way and Ritsu can’t help but smile at how cute he looks while sulking.

It’s something that has been on his mind lately, a worry at the back of his mind that makes him feel somehow uneasy. He has always thought that Mao looked cute, and everyone agreed with him when they were little. He has tried to convince himself that the way he looks at Mao is just that of a childhood friend that can’t move on from the past, or maybe he looks at him the same way an older brother would think that his little brother is cute.

He tries to convince himself that’s the case, and yet, it simply feels wrong, it’s not right, but he can’t point exactly what’s it.

“Yumenosaki.” He says, plainly, not giving it much importance, trying to distract himself from the sudden thoughts he has.

Mao raises his head and looks at Ritsu in awe, blinking twice and trying to process what he has just heard.

“Yumenosaki?  _ that  _ Yumenosaki?” He asks, and the way he’s making a big deal out of it makes Ritsu feel a bit nervous. Maybe Maa-kun thinks that he doesn’t fit, that there’s no way he could ever be an idol. “That’s amazing!” He says instead, with a smile as bright as the sun itself, so warm that it makes Ritsu believe that the only reason it hasn’t started snowing yet is because of him, because his warmth isn’t allowing it.

Being praised so suddenly, unexpectedly, actually makes Ritsu feel a bit embarrassed, not being able to look directly at Mao.

“I guess I will have to work even harder, I can’t fall behind…” Mao continues talking and Ritsu realizes that if Maa-kun decides to go to a different high school they won’t see each other that much anymore for years, their relationship might get strained, Maa-kun might meet more people, they might grow apart from each other…

The pain in his chest grows, painful, so painful that he almost feels breathless.

“Where do you plan to go?” He still asks, but truth is that he doesn’t want to know, he only wants to ask Mao to accompany him.

“Mhm? Isn’t it obvious?” Mao asks confused. “To Yumenosaki, where to if it’s not there?” He adds and as soon as Ritsu hears that he can’t hide the smile that appears in his face and he’s sure that if it weren’t because Mao is right in front of him his eyes would be filled with tears of happiness.

Maa-kun doesn’t want to grow apart from him, he wants to stay together with him, and yet, when he thinks about being able to spend his high school life along with Maa-kun, the pain in his chest doesn’t disappear.

It does becomes more bearable at least, it changes, to something more pleasant. A pain caused by the feeling of having his heart beating strongly against his chest. It’s not a bad feeling and he realizes that it’s actually warming him up, just as much as Maa-kun’s smile does.

And it’s in that moment when he has the realization, for the first time ever, that he’s in love with the boy whose smile shines brighter than the sun itself.


	2. Day 1 - Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one ever said that you could only publish once per day, so here we go! Still day 1!
> 
> Posting on phone so I'm sorry if the format looks bad, I will fix it once I get my hands on a laptop

“I want to take a peek into your dreams.” He says, voice sounding as lethargic as ever, his eyes barely keeping open as he fixes his gaze on Maa-kun, or at least, on the back of Maa-kun’s head, sitting right in front of him on the floor, his back hitting against the bed.

“Excuse me…?” Mao asks, closing the book --a manga volume that he bought too long ago but didn’t have time to read until now-- he’s holding and turning around to look at Ritsu, confused, wondering if Ritsu has said that simply because he’s already half asleep.

    “I want to take a peek into your dreams.” Ritsu repeats, frowning, not liking that he has had to repeat himself, as if he had made clear his intentions the first time.

    Mao sighs understanding that whatever is that made him say something as irrational as that isn’t sleepiness at all.

    “Yeah, I don’t get what you mean at all.” Mao retorts, frowning as well, thinking that no matter how much he tries to decipher those words he will never manage to find the right answer.

    Ritsu groans, rolling on bed and giving his back to Mao.

    “Forget about it.” He complains, closing his eyes and getting ready to fall asleep, irritated that Maa-kun hasn’t understood what he means as soon as he said it.

    Another sigh comes out from Mao.

    He should be used to this kind of situation, Ritsu saying something irrational and getting upset and throwing a tantrum when Mao is left clueless, not being able to deduce what should he do next. One wrong step could make him end up in a worse situation than he already is, in moments like these, Mao really feels than rather than talking to his boyfriend he’s trying to deactivate a bomb.

    Think about it carefully. He tells himself, not wanting to screw the situation even more, aware that he might end having to sleep on the floor because Ritsu refuses to sleep next to him, kicking him out even if they are in his, Mao’s, house.

    Not only that, but he will be sulking and grumpy the next day too, he knows the pattern, every time he reacts this way it’s because…

    “Was that a love confession?” Mao tries to guess, getting in the bed and bending above Ritsu, trying to get a look to his face.

    His guess seems to be right, or at least heading in a correct direction as he notices that the older boy’s shoulders drop and Mao smiles, not only because he might be able to settle everything with Ritsu and make him happy, but because somehow he still can’t get used to the feeling of having butterflies in his stomach every time Ritsu decides to confess his love in some original way.

    Mao isn’t that good with words, that’s why it always catches him off guard when Ritsu decides to say something like that.

    “Why do you think that?” Ritsu asks, rolling around again, this time to lean on his back instead on his side and he gets greeted by Mao’s smiling face, something that somehow pisses him off enough to frown again, feeling that this situation is amusing Maa-kun.

    “Mhm, I wonder.” Mao says, sounding too laid back about it, making Ritsu attempt to roll over again until Mao grabs him and stops him. “Wait, wait, wait, give me another chance.” He requests and Ritsu gives in, though he averts his eyes from Mao.

    “This isn’t a game…” The self-proclaimed vampire complains, softly, a pout appearing on his face and Mao has to use every single fiber of self-control that he has to not kiss him in that moment.

    “I know, I know.” The younger one replies, followed by a silence that isn’t to think about the answer he will give Ritsu but to admire his beauty.

    Mao is well aware of Ritsu’s insecurities, and the only thing that ever brings him to such a bad mood so fast is when he doesn’t return his affection. He isn’t angry, Mao knows, he has simply started to feel insecure, probably thinking something like how Mao might have stopped loving him, that they might drift apart with time, that this is only something temporal.

    It will take time to convince Ritsu that he wants to stay in his life forever, as more than friends, as more than family. He will be patient though, showing him that instead of trying to convince him.

    “You have been staying up until late these days.” Mao says softly, looking at Ritsu’s eyes hoping that he will look back at him at some point. “When you stay here you can’t turn on the lights or make any noise, to avoid waking me up, so the only choice you have is… To watch me sleep…” He adds the last part a bit more quiet, embarrassed at the idea of having Ritsu observe him during sleep, when he has his guard completely down.

    He must be heading in the correct direction once again, because for a second he sees that Ritsu smiles, probably remembering the memory of seeing Mao sleep.

    “ _You_ want to be together with me even in my dreams.” Mao states then, as his answer to the riddle that Ritsu’s words have created in his head.

    When he says that Ritsu finally looks into his eyes, making Mao’s breathing and heart stop for a second until that mischievous smile that Mao doesn’t want to admit he loves appears on his boyfriend’s face.

    “And why is that?” He asks, his arms wrapping around Maa-kun’s neck, pulling him closer but not close enough yet for a kiss.

    And that’s when Mao realizes that he has been played with, that Ritsu wasn’t really sulking, that he was hoping for this, to have all Maa-kun’s attention on him and only him, and even worse, because he wants to hear him confess one of his deepest secrets.

    “Because the Ritsu I dream about isn’t _you_ …” He whispers, and this time he is the one who looks away, not wanting to catch those mischievous eyes staring right into his soul, trying to make him confess every single one of his secrets. Even if the Ritsu he dreams about if exactly like the one he knows, that it’s just an image created by his subconscious, by his desire of wanting to be with Ritsu.

    He hears a chuckle then, a teasing laugh that comes out from the lips of the older boy who has him trapped in his unshakeable grip -though Mao hasn’t even tried to shake him away to prove that.

    “You dream about me~?” He asks, teasingly, as if he wasn’t aware of that already. “Maa-kun, what kind of dreams? Perverted ones?” He asks, still mocking him, though he can hear a hint of curiosity in his voice, as if he really wanted to know.

    He won’t admit it though, at least not today, he has already said enough for the moment.

    “As if you didn’t know that already…” Maa-kun replies under his breath.

    “Mhm, I knew.” Ritsu admits. “That’s why that’s not the reason. Try again.” Mao decides to look at Ritsu, and the proximity between them is making it incredibly difficult to hold back, still wanting to kiss him every time his eyes fall on his lips, often, too often, until the point that he ends up looking there more than to Ritsu’s eyes.

    “Because you love sleeping.” He tries, not being able to think a more serious answer as his mind is occupied with thoughts of kissing his boyfriend once this quiz is over until he falls asleep.

    “Try again~” Ritsu replies, chuckling, aware that right now Maa-kun isn’t even trying to find a correct answer.

    “Because you want to know even more about me.” Another guess, a futile one maybe since he doubts that Ritsu will ever get to know him even more, after so long, Ritsu knows him more than he knows himself. But maybe, just maybe, he believes that the Mao from his own dreams is different from the real Mao.

    “Try again~” A miss once again, but this time he doesn’t chuckle, he simply keeps a smile on his face.

    “Because you want to protect me even in my dreams.” A third one, though now he’s mostly thinking about why he would like to take a peek into Ritsu’s dreams, to be part of them.

    “Try again.” And Ritsu’s voice is starting to sound softer and Mao is starting to wonder why Ritsu is giving him so many chances to guess correctly.

    “Because…” He realizes that there’s no need to keep answering.

    He leans closer, ending the distance that separated their lips and kissing his boyfriend, softly as he feels that Ritsu pulls him down, closer, becoming more intense.

    _Because you love me just as much as I love you._ Was the answer that he wanted to give, but he thought that it was better to show it than to say it.

    And still, he would be able to continue giving more reasons. Because it’s all of them yet none at the same time. Because dreams are dreams and Ritsu, as someone who sleeps most of his time away, considers dreams his realm.

    That’s why he wishes he could take a peek into Mao’s dreams, to his realm. And more than anything, he wishes they could share their dreams, dream together and never be separated.

    He wonders, he really wonders if someday, loving each other as much as they do, they will be able to dream the same.

    But for now, instead of thinking about the slumber that awaits him, he wants to enjoy the kisses that his boyfriend gives him, thinking that if he falls asleep this way, he will dream about it.

 

 

 


	3. Day 2 - Nostalgia + deep cherry red and emerald

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used both prompts for this one so today there won't be more updates. Still, please enjoy! 
> 
> Thank you everyone for all the kudos so far!
> 
> Once again uploaded on phone so I can't guarantee the format is good, sorry about that.

    _Green_.

    Almost like emeralds, shining brightly, more beautiful than any precious stone that Ritsu has ever seen, so vivid and full of life that it almost feels like they are filled with some kind of magic that makes it impossible to look away.

    That’s how Mao’s eyes feel when he looks at them, even when it’s in the memories of pictures from their childhood, from their middle school days, from their high school days.

    He always wondered how his eyes look in comparison to Mao’s.

    He feels that putting them in the same words as his would be rude, the colour not being able to match Mao’s in the slightest. 

    Ritsu remembers having that conversation once with Maa-kun, the red-haired boy insisted that they looked just like rubies, but he’s sure that he was exaggerating, the biased sight of a boy in love who can’t see anything but perfection on his boyfriend.

    In a way, that makes him happy.

    The beauty of his eyes might never be able to match Maa-kun’s, but knowing that those beautiful eyes of his can’t look at anything else than him, fills his heart with a warm feeling.

    He turns around the page of the album, smiling as he looks at the Maa-kun in the picture, ignoring the other people in it.

    “What is it? Feeling nostalgic?” Ritsu hadn’t even noticed that Mao had entered the room at some point, teasing him with that question when he sees the album that he’s so dearly holding between his hands, observing every picture as if trying to remember the memories that each of them holds, but truth is that he’s just looking at the Maa-kun from the past that he so dearly loved.

    When he thinks about how much he used to love Maa-kun in the past he can’t help but smile, thinking that it’s nothing compared to the amount of love he feels for him so many years later.

    It almost feels like a childish thing, the first blossoms of love that ended up flourishing and reaching Maa-kun, growing day by day by day, making him even feel jealous of the him from tomorrow because he’s sure that just like he loves Maa-kun even more each passing day, Maa-kun’s feelings for him also keep growing stronger.

    Ritsu looks up, fixing his gaze on the Maa-kun that is standing right in front of him rather than the one that appears in the pictures.

    _Red_.

    A crimson gaze looking at him, like rubies, shining brightly, more beautiful than any precious stone that Ritsu has ever seen, so vivid and full of life that it almost feels like they are filled with some kind of magic that makes it impossible to look away.

    Even if the colour is different, it’s still him, it’s still Maa-kun.

    “Mhm, a little.” Ritsu answers to his question, making some space in the couch so Maa-kun can sit next to him.

    Out of habit, Mao sits as close as he can to Ritsu, putting his arm around him and bringing him closer, to the point that Ritsu ends up resting his head on Maa-kun’s shoulder cuddling closer to him while still not letting go of the album full of memories.

    “That’s from high school… Brings back memories…” Mao says, a smile appearing on his face but his eyes filling with sadness, the kind of sadness accompanied by the fact that he can’t go back to those days, that too long has passed and nothing will be the same anymore.

    Ritsu understands because he too feels the same way. He will never regret or dislike the fact that he has Maa-kun with him, now and ever, until the end of times. But it is true that when he thinks about everyone he met during high school and how he will never be able to see them again, his chest tightens.

    “How many years have passed already?” Maa-kun asks, softly, his other arm wrapping around Ritsu, bringing him even closer and by this point he’s almost sitting on his lap instead of on the couch.

    “Mhm… I wonder…” Ritsu replies as he turns the page, the next two pages being filled with pictures from the sports festival from so so so long ago. “I lost track of time.” He adds, more quieter, not wanting to admit it, believing that it only makes more clear how long has it been and how he still hasn’t aged at all.

    He wonders if Maa-kun feels the same way.

    “I bet so…” He replies, enough to let Ritsu know that it’s the same for him.

    They don’t regret this though.

    Mao would never regret turning into a vampire for Ritsu, so he can be together with him until the end of the times, making sure that he’s safe, that he isn’t hurting, that he isn’t sad. Bringing him happiness, staying by his side, loving him.

    Truth is that he isn’t sure if his main reason is wanting to make sure that Ritsu is happy or he simply wanted this so he could be happy with him, as he couldn’t stand the idea of Ritsu being drowned in nothing but sorrow once he was gone, or even worse, finding someone that would replace him.

    He can hear Ritsu turning the pages, but he doesn’t really care anymore. In his memory, he can still remember clearly the days he spent with his friends and classmates, but looking at pictures still brings him too much pain to handle.

    “Ah…” When Ritsu reaches the end of the album he can see two different pictures. Ritsu and him appear in both of them, almost identical photographs, taken during the night though that can’t be noticed in the pictures as they were taken indoors. It’s just that Mao remembers that day as if it had just happened.

    The last day he spent as a human, the first night he spent as a vampire.

    The end of everything he had ever known, the beginning of what would become his new world.

    “Your eyes…” Ritsu whispers, caressing the first picture, as if he were trying to reach for the Mao shown there. “They were so beautiful…” He adds, and for a second Mao feels that Ritsu’s voice is cracking.

    “Hey, hey.” Mao says, hugging him taking the album away and closing it, thinking that it has hurt Ritsu enough for tonight. “We have talked about this.” He whispers, placing soft kisses on his head as Ritsu turns to curl while being held by him.

    Ritsu feels guilty about what he did. Even if he doesn’t regret being able to spend the rest of his life, of eternity, with the person he loves the most, he can’t help but feel that he did something horrible to him.

    He robbed him from all his humanity, turned him into a monster and forced him to age at the same pace as he does, slow, so slow that he ends up being forced to realize that all his beloved ones will die in an amount of time that feel like the blink of an eye.

    “I was the one who decided this.” Mao says, firmly yet sweetly, in a way that helps Ritsu start feeling more calm. “Being able to spend every day with you for the rest of eternity, I can’t think of anything more wonderful than that.” Ritsu has heard those words a hundred, a thousand of times and yet, every time Maa-kun says that his heart calms down, realizing that his feelings haven’t changed.

    “Even if you aren’t human anymore?” Ritsu asks in a whisper, the same question as always, and when he looks at Maa-kun, he sees that same smile as always on his face.

    “Even if I became the most horrible monster that has ever existed, if that lets me stay by your side, I wouldn’t regret it.” The way Maa-kun’s voice sounds, so tender and sweet makes Ritsu feel that he’s about to melt, his doubts finally disappearing -at least for now- and smiling as well.

    He might never stop feeling hurt at the memories from the past, at the fact that things have changed far too much for his liking, that nothing will ever be the same and they can’t return to the past.

    The feeling of nostalgia will never vanish, forever lingering in his heart, but maybe, if Maa-kun stays by his side, he can accept it and move forward everyday little by little.

    After all, even if the green that he had loved so much has disappeared, Maa-kun still stays by his side. 

Unlike that green, Maa-kun will never fade away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [chanting] vampire Maakun vampire Maakun vampire Maakun


	4. Day 3 - Gentle affections (Habits)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm proud to say that this might be one of the cutest writings I have published so far, at leas in my opinion.
> 
> Day 3! I was really looking forward to this one! I'm running out of time to write day 4 though!

There’s a soft snore, too faint to even be bothersome and actually being just the sound of him being too deep in sleep, too tired, breathing a bit louder than usual as if that would give him more energy for the next day.

Maa-kun must be exhausted, Ritsu realizes, for him to sleep so deeply it means that he worked too hard. So hard that he didn’t even touch the manga that he had excitedly bought on the way back home, so tired that he didn’t even bother to dry his hair properly before getting in bed after the shower.

“You will catch a cold like this.” Ritsu scolds him softly, aware that there’s no way Maa-kun will hear him, not only because he’s in deep slumber but because the earphones that he’s wearing are blocking any sound that isn’t the music coming from them.

Maa-kun has always had the habit to listen to some music before falling asleep. Sometimes it’s Trickstar’s own songs, and when Ritsu teases him saying how narcissist he is for listening to his own voice so he can relax before sleeping, he will always say that it’s because it helps him realize where he made some mistake and get better.

If only he were honest with himself, there’s nothing wrong admitting that he’s proud of his own work. Ritsu thinks that he really should be proud about it, considering all the hard work he puts into it, enough to exhaust him to the point that he can’t keep himself awake in the (lately rare) occasions when Ritsu stays to sleep over at his house.

The self-proclaimed vampire gets in bed next to him, carefully, making sure that he won’t wake him up and then he proceeds to take the earbuds away from him so he doesn’t end up damaging his hearing during sleep.

It’s then when he recognizes the tune of the song, too familiar, for a second he thinks that he might be once again listening to Eden, just like how before the winter live he would train everyday to defeat them, saying that listening to their songs was strategy to memorize their songs and find some kind of weakness, and after hearing them so often at Maa-kun’s house, Ritsu himself ended up memorizing them as well.

But it’s not them he realizes, mostly because when he brings the earbud closer to his ear to hear the song properly, he hears his own voice.

Ritsu can’t do anything to avoid the enormous smile that appears on his face at the realization, specially when he picks Maa-kun’s music device to stop the sound and he sees that the folder is named “favourites”.

Maybe he’s thinking too much about it, maybe he simply likes Knights’ songs, but he wants to believe that it’s because of him, because Ritsu is singing in the song.

He remembers joking about how he was able to make Maa-kun sleep just by hearing his voice after pampering with his playlist, and even if back then it was simply a joke, it looks like it had some true behind, though not because he actually did something to Maa-kun’s playlist.

“If you love my voice so much you could have asked me to record some songs for you~” Ritsu says cheerfully, not really caring that Mao can’t hear him right now, still smiling, leaving the music device aside along with the headphones, lying down in bed ready to sleep next to his dear childhood friend. “Or even better, I could sing a lullaby just for you~” He jokes, still not closing his eyes as he wants to enjoy the sight of Maa-kun peacefully sleeping for a little longer.

But it doesn’t take too long for sleep to catch up to him, his eyelids starting to feel heavy even if he wants to stay awake for a little longer.

He should definitely sleep though, as he’s aware that Maa-kun will very annoyingly wake him in just a few hours and drag him to school, even if he has stayed at his house to sleep it doesn’t change the fact that Maa-kun refuses to skip school to rest, even if he really deserves it.

As that thought fills his mind, his eyes already closed, he feels a pleasant warmth embracing him, bringing him closer, and it doesn’t take him long to realize what has happened.

Once again, Mao has hugged him during sleep, something that lately happens more and more often and that Ritsu doesn’t mind at all, not only because he gets to cuddle with him, but because now that it’s still cold outside, it’s nice to have an extra source of warmth --a warmth just like the sun’s, except that unlike the sun, Maa-kun doesn’t burn him.

Ritsu often has the urge to hug back, but when he thinks about the risk of waking him up by doing that, he decides to stay still, deciding that this kind of cuddling doesn’t discomfort him either. He knows he should enjoy this feeling as much as possible too, as he knows that when he opens his eyes when he wakes up, Maa-kun won’t be dearly holding him between his arms anymore.

He knows that the reason is because when he wakes up, Mao gets incredibly embarrassed about his actions, pretending that they never happened, and since Ritsu has never said anything about it -a bit scared that is he does Mao will try fixing that habit- he believes that Ritsu was asleep when he started hugging him, meaning that he can pretend it never happened.

In his mind, Ritsu often wishes that he wasn’t asleep when he hugs him. Because if he did it while being conscious, it would mean that they both get to enjoy the feeling.

Some things -most of them- are better if they remain unchanged, but for once, he wishes that there was a slight change in this habit, if he got allowed to hug Maa-kun back, burying his face on the nape of his neck and taking his scent, placing soft kisses here and there.

Before he realizes it, his body moves on his own according to his thoughts, turning around and holding Mao.

It takes him a short moment after he makes himself comfortable, holding his childhood friend just like he had imagined, even kissing his neck, before he realizes what he’s doing.

“Ritchan…?” He hears a sleepy voice calling for him, making his heart stop beating in fear that he has done something that will make Maa-kun uncomfortable or angry. “What are you doing…?” He purrs the words, still not completely awake but still holding Ritsu close to him, maybe because he hasn’t realized that he’s doing that action.

“I… Can stop if you don’t like it…” Ritsu whispers, carefully, his heart starting to beat again and now it’s beating so fast that he can feel it against his chest, he can even hear the sound in his ears.

There’s a small pause that for Ritsu feels like an eternity, for a second making him think that maybe Maa-kun has actually fallen back asleep and he decides to let go slowly, hoping that by doing that he will stop bothering Mao in his sleep.

But before he turns around, he feels Maa-kun’s grip tighten around him, stopping his movements.

“You don’t need to stop…” His voice sounds a little bit more firm this time, as if he were slowly gaining his senses as he becomes more awake. “Feels nice…” He adds, and in the darkness, Ritsu thinks that he must have imagined the smile that he sees on Maa-kun’s face when he says those words, when his legs get caught between Maa-kun’s own and then makes Ritsu’s head rest on his shoulder.

Ritsu put his arms around Maa-kun once again, his lips on his neck and starts kissing it, with no other intention than wanting to show his love for him, pure and innocent like that.

“Ritchan.” He calls once again, this time more awake and when Ritsu looks at him he sees that he is indeed smiling, and even if by now he should be used to that smile of his, brighter than the sun itself, it still manages to steal his heart and make him fall in love even deeper, knowing that it won’t be the last time he feels this way. “You can kiss here too.” Maa-kun suggests playfully, moving his arm so he can point at his lips before he quickly puts it back around Ritsu, as if he missed having it there.

Ritsu smiles as well when he hears those words, accepting Maa-kun’s suggestion and kissing his lips.

Sometimes he forgets that he’s allowed to do this now, that even if they are childhood friends, even if that tag will never disappear for them, they are something else as well. He isn’t sure if it means that they are closer now that Mao has the boyfriend label as well, as he’s sure that there was no way they can ever get closer than they already are, understanding each other as if they were one soul in two bodies, but it is true that he still needs to get used to it.

After so many years of longing, of wishing he could kiss those soft lips, of holding himself so he wouldn’t give into temptation, he forgets, he forgets that it isn’t a wish anymore. He wonders if he picked the habit of looking at Maa-kun’s lips and just staying still without even realizing, imagining instead of acting.

But in moments like these, when his lips are pressed against Maa-kun’s, teasingly licking his lower lip as if trying to gain access to the other’s mouth until Maa-kun finally gives in, their bodies so close that there isn’t any kind of distance between them, he thinks that no amount of imagination will ever feel as nice as this does right now.

He still wishes though, he really wishes, that this will become an habit that happens every night they spend together and that when morning arrives, Maa-kun will still be holding him when he wakes up.


	5. Day 5 - Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have much to say other than we are reaching the end of this wonderful week... couldn't participate yesterday because of personal reasons but hey, I wrote 2 stories for day 1 so that makes up for it.
> 
> Please enjoy this short story as well! Once again, this is nothing but fluff.

“I think that’s all…” Mao says as he leaves the box on top of a mountain of even more boxes, wiping the sweat from his forehead with his arm.

“Good work~” Ritsu praises him playfully while lying down on the couch, a couch that is still covered by plastic so it won’t get dirty and it definitely doesn’t look like the most comfortable place to be in, but right now it probably is.

“We would have finished earlier a lot earlier if  _ someone  _ had decided to help.” He complains, and unlike his previous statement in which it sounded like he had stopped working for now, he starts opening one of the boxes, ready to empty it and put the items where they properly belong.

When Ritsu sees that he finally stands from the couch, lazily dragging his feet close to where Maa-kun is standing.

“Oh, you have finally decided to help?” Mao says surprised that Ritsu would actually put effort into something. But unlike he thought, Ritsu puts his arms around Mao, resting his head on his shoulder and holding him tight. 

“Maa-kun, it’s already getting dark.” Ritsu mumbles, still holding Mao, making sure that he won’t move and go away. “You already worked enough, if you don’t rest you will get sick.” He adds, softly, trying to hide his worry but after so many years it’s impossible for Mao to not hear it, no matter how much Ritsu tries.

The red haired boy smiles. It makes him happy to know that Ritsu worries about him, that he only wishes for his well-being. 

“I’m not overworking, don’t worry.” He replies as he turns his head to a side to give him a soft kiss on the head. “I would have to work less if you helped me though.” Mao scolds him, though his voice sounds so playful that it doesn’t sound like an scolding at all.

“I already help Maa-kun by filling you full of my love~” The older boy replies as he hugs him closer and buries his head on the space between Mao’s neck and shoulder, kissing it repeatedly, that being his strategy of showing him his love, at least for now.

“That tickles! Ritsu I seriously need to work.” Maoo complains between laughs, feeling that Ritsu’s hair brushing against hs skin tickles him, and that even if he loves the feeling of his boyfriend’s lips on his neck, he still isn’t even half done with everything he had planned for the day.

“Mhm, there’s no need to do everything today though…” Ritsu complains as he lets go of Mao reluctantly. “We moved in just today, there’s no need to do everything today…” He continues, and as soon as he finishes speaking he starts kissing Mao’s neck once again.

And that’s when Mao notice’s what’s his plan, and that it’s actually working. Because the more Ritsu kisses him the more he loses his motivation to work, instead he wants to relax and lie down and hold Ritsu between his arms, kissing him, filling him with love, just like two teenagers that have barely discovered their feelings for each other and don’t want to stop showing them to each other, not being able to hold back.

No matter how many years have passed, that feeling seems to never change, and Ritsu always manages to bring up the desire of wanting to do nothing but pay attention to him.

“Fine.” Mao sighs as he puts the things back in the box, giving up and even without having a look at Ritsu’s face, he knows that he’s smiling. “But we should at least go out and buy something for dinner.” He suggests, though that would still mean having to find the box with kitchen supplies and take them out so they can cook.

“Or we could order something.” Ritsu suggests, coming up with the most energy-saving solution, as expected from him. “Ah, or you could have me for dinner~?” He teases then, his hands moving on Maa-kun’s body to reach his waist, his thumbs already sliding down his pants.

“A take out sounds nice.” Mao replies, completely ignoring Ritsu’s second idea or the fact that he’s trying to undress him right in this moment.

Mao hears Ritsu click his tongue, obviously not liking that Mao is acting so calmly about this even if in the past he would become a red blushing mess and quickly push Ritsu away.

“You aren’t cute at all…” The black haired boy complains, pouting as he lets go of Mao’s clothes. “I didn’t raise you to be like this…” He adds then, obviously joking, making Maa-kun laugh.

“I don’t remember being raised by you at all. Are you sure it wasn’t the other way around? I have always been taking care of you after all~” His childhood friend retorts, taking his phone from his pocket to order some food. “What do you want? Pizza? Soba? Though I also saw a ramen stand nearby, we could go there…”

“Mhm, at home, not outside.” Ritsu complains, already feeling tired just thinking about having to walk all the way there. “Our house~” He replies cheerfully, followed by a small laugh and the feeling of having butterflies flying in his stomach.

Mao smiles as well, feeling the same way.

Their first house together, the house in which they most likely will grow older and will fill with memories of just the two of them. A house that it’s not too big, but that it’s perfect for the two of them, even having a second room in case someone stays over to visit.

Ritsu has always thought that home isn’t a place but a person, with that person being his dear Maa-kun, but now that they have moved together, he wonders if he will manage to find a place that feels like home as well, that smells like home, even if Maa-kun isn’t around.

As he was lost in thoughts, Maa-kun already dialed some food delivery service, though Ritsu couldn’t quite catch what he ordered.

“We should at least take the most basic items out though.” Mao says waking him from his thoughts, and Ritsu decides to finally let go of him as Maa-kun picks a different box and opens it. “Here it is…” He smiles relieved as he sees the contents in it. A pair of pajamas, a new set of toothbrushes, cups of coffee and some other items for the night and morning before they start organizing everything else.

All of the items matching, making Ritsu smile.

“It’s almost like we are newlyweds.” The words leave his mouth without even realizing, softly, and he only realizes what he has said when Mao turns to look at him with his eyes open in surprise, making Ritsu worry that he has said something strange, but he calms down when he sees that Maa-kun smiles back at him.

“Mhm, I guess we are getting ready for that.” He jokes, or at least that’s what Ritsu thought, but when he sees that Mao opens a small black case that he took from the box with all those matching sets, his heart almost stops for a second. “Only if you want to though.” He adds, a nervous smile appearing on his face as it takes a red shade, his hands shaking a little as he holds a ring for Ritsu.

It’s clumsy, not romantic at all and definitely not with the best timing, yet somehow, it’s incredibly cute and perfect for them. It’s not a big deal, it’s not something with an incredibly special celebration because they don’t need anything like that.

After all, it was long  _ long  _ ago that they vowed to spend the rest of their lives together, something like a marriage proposal is something that falls pale in comparison of the many other promises they have done to each other, that they never plan on breaking.

That’s why Mao knows that he doesn’t need an answer either, he received long time ago, and the kiss that Ritsu gives him only means that the answer hasn’t changed.


End file.
